Proof of the Fated
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: [Even back then, she knew what he would grow up to be.] Young Soracentric


A/N Hey everyone! I'm back! (But for how long?) So, after a little over...um...Two-and-a-half months I bring you another oneshot! Includes badly-veiled references to one of the Keyblade Knights in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts games, so if you don't want any spoilers whatsoever, then I suggest you ignore this story.

Enjoy!

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O – O – O – O - O_  
_

Proof of the Fated

_Summary: Even back then, she knew what he would grow up to be._

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O_  
_

Even from the beginning, she should have been able to see it. She somehow always knew that her little boy wasn't the same as all the other children.

Of course, that's how most mothers feel about their little men when they're in-between their mud pies and their next tantrum. And, of course she had those feelings. Her husband had long since realized that anytime she came trotting up to him with a beaming smile and something unidentifiable in her hands, that he should really put his poker face on, and try not to look directly into her hands.

And yet, there were still those moments that should have been stored in the back of her head, for reminiscing in her older years, but doggedly kept home in the back of her thoughts.

_A long wail jerked Rosa up from the paper she had been gazing at. Drawn by the heart-wrenching sound of her child's voice, she hurried to the front door, where her son had just rushed into the house. _

_A small, brown and white blur attached itself to her legs, and clung to them with all its might._

_About to lose her balance, Rosa hurriedly detached the short arms, and lifted the boy into her arms. As he twisted around and buried his head in her shoulder, she walked over to her son's room and sat them both down on the bed. _

_It took several minutes for the boy to calm down enough to loosen his grip around her, but eventually, he slid down onto the blanketed surface, still sniffling._

_Haltingly, he began to speak. Apparently, he and his friend had been exploring the children's island, and had explored the 'Secret Place', which her son had then made her pinky-swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about. After cautiously walking in, his friend heard one of the other children proclaiming himself the king of the island, and ran off. _

_But, of course, Riku couldn't be blamed, her son reasoned. He had claimed the title last Wednesday, and had been the longest-ruling king of the island. It was just natural to defend his rule._

_After that, he had crept deeper and deeper into the cave, and was on the verge of leaving, when he saw something twitch in the shadows. He sneaked up to investigate, with his trusty wooden sword out and ready, when he saw what looked like a large black bug wriggling its way toward him. _

_But before it got too close, something flew out and hit it, making it disappear._

_It was the 'Night-Man', the boy told Rosa excitedly. He had seen the black thing once before, a long time ago, and the man with the long tan pants had come to save him that time, too._

_And remember, her son mentioned, albeit somewhat reluctantly, that time that I came home really late? _

_She couldn't forget. Kairi had come running up to her house, nearly in tears, and said that he had looked everywhere but Sora was missing, and Riku and the other boys were still out looking, but it was getting dark and she was scared._

_An hour later, Sora reappeared, cold and hungry but otherwise okay. _

_Well, he began, the Night-Man was there that day, too. The man had found him, and told the boy that he was a Night, and that he could help him find his way home. So her son had followed him, promised not to tell anyone about the man, and had found himself back home._

_After this, her son fell silent. He hopped off the bed and ran to the room she had been sitting in before, and returned with the picture she had been looking at. _

_He said that I could have his sword one day, her son said excitedly, poking at the picture. Rosa took another look at it, before blinking as the lines suddenly formed themselves into a picture. A stick, with four prongs on one end and a square on the other, suddenly looked like a key._

_Fighting back a sudden feeling of unease and inexplicable sadness, she hugged the boy._

_Darkness, she began, isn't evil. _

_Although it's scary, and you can't see what's in it, it's not bad. It's just waiting for the light to come again. After all, day turns to night everyday, but we still know that, soon enough, the sun will rise again._

_And Sora? The boy looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling. If you see the…the 'Night-Man'… She paused, not sure whether she should encourage him to continue believing in his made-up protector. _

…_Be sure to thank him._

And as she carefully slid the black jacket from her little boy's sleeping form, she smiled slightly.

Her son was definitely something else.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O – O – O – O - O

A/N

Sorry again for the long wait. I kept starting stories and not finishing them, usually due to homework and such. But, since my school's football team decided to give the marching band (myself included) a break, and graciously lose the playoffs, I have free time!

So. This was written in around an hour, after reading all sorts of angsty/fluffy/sad favorites of mine.

Oh, and by the way, I'm making a reference to Terra, from the upcoming Kingdom Hearts games, and a magazine scan (on KH-Vids dot net), where he's watching young Riku and Sora duel with wooden swords, and looking all lonely. And, because I've immediately imagined him as a big-brother for Sora, he's been inserted into this story.

By the way, I guess this could take place in the same universe as "Like Father, Like Son." Just because I can.


End file.
